A glance in her direction
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: Maybe…she thought, before furiously shaking her head to rid the thoughts forming. No, after all…It was just a glance in her direction. IshiHime R&R oneshot


**Hi ho!!! Whelp, This is a new turn for me, but as of late I have been deciding to make new stories concerning new characters in different anime, haha! I mean I just have to! There should definitely be more IshiHime fics! So this is going to be my first IshiHime fic, a one shot just to get things started, so I can get a feel for it, I just love them they are so cuddly.**

**So yeah, flame if you'd like, not afraid of a few bad reviews muhaha, I like arguing or making friends out of it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Ishida's glasses…nah just kidding I don't even own that -pouts-**

**Bold Ishida's thoughts**

_Italics Orihime's thoughts

* * *

She was weird, Oh boy was she weird._

But she was beautiful.

Oh boy…was she beautiful.

Orihime Inoue, although could make any man's nose ( or sometimes girl's) gush with an endless flow of blood, can undoubting make them fall head over heels for her just by her personality alone.

The whole head over heels part not _just _a figure of speech 'cause sometimes the things that come out of that girl's mouth just makes you want to fall to the floor in utter confusion.

He would watch her, out of his peripheral vision from time to time, listening to her insane stories, watching her adorable, yet crazy antics while she was surrounded by her many, many admirers and friends. She was too nice, or too oblivious to take note to the 'Hime' fan club that had generated over a short period of time, but something told him that she wouldn't mind if she had found out.

Nor understand it for that matter.

She would wander into his thoughts, like a stray cat into a darken alley, a stray white fluffy cat, for she was as bright as said symbol, and he was as dark as any alley that truly lives up to it's name would be.

Yet, when around her, his guard would let down, his actions would become sloppy, embarrassed, uncharacteristically unsmooth, bashful even. As if he wasn't ashamed to show his feelings, as opposed to how he always hid, and didn't mind going unnoticed everywhere else. When with her, he loved to be noticed. This much he knew.

* * *

The Quincy, fellow sewing buddy had invaded her thoughts once again. Although many would argue that there were no thoughts flowing through one Orihime Inoue's head, I can assure you that it's quite the opposite. The only thing is, in mere fact, many of the thoughts never were shown or spoken of.

The had traveled to the Soul Society, they had actually come to known one another on somewhat of a personal level. He had saved her countless number of times, even she saved him once or twice. She had valued him as a friend, and hopefully he as her, but she couldn't help to wonder why he never interacted with her on school grounds. She would always give the polite hello, even try to get a few sentences in once in awhile, but he would merely nod, give a curt, yet in her eyes, somewhat nice reply, and then be on his way.

_Maybe he doesn't like to be seen with me._

**Maybe she doesn't like to be seen with me.**

He shuffled to get off his seat, packing his book into his across shouldered bag then he straightened his glasses before slowly walking out the classroom, a simple, swift glance in the direction of a dark orange-browned haired girl before completely leaving the occupants of the classroom's sight.

* * *

She had saw his form move, even more so _felt_ his spirit energy slowly evaporate from surrounding her, whenever he was near, she felt as if it encompassed her, as what she would imagine would be his warm hands encircling their way around her body…_Oh my._

She quickly placed her hands upon her cheek trying to cover her rapidly heating face. _I'm blushing!_

"Orihime? What's wrong, are you sick?"

"Yeah Orihime you look as if you're burning up" Tatuski added, concern lacing her voice.

"Oh-haha-I'm-I'm fine, I think I should just splash some water on my face!"

"Do you want-"

"No, No I'll hurry right back okay?" Pushing back her chair and leaving no room for argument the gentle spirited Orihime skipped out of the classroom.

"I can't believe I…thought of Ishida-kun like that…" Her eyes fell to the floor as her feet shuffled down the hallway, her thoughts wandered back to that all too familiar presence of warmth that seemed to be flowing around her once more. _I must be starting to think that it's everywhere haha-Oaf!_

Falling on her butt she quickly rubbed her head that had just recently collided with something really stiff. "Owie…must've hit a wall."

"I didn't think I would feel like a wall upon collision." A taut reply came.

"Huh-wha-Ishida-kun!" Surprised that the boy she was just thinking about had made her fall, even more surprised that she had let an embarrassing comment escape her, and then finally even _more_ flabbergasted that said boy was now currently placing his hand in front of her sights, a clear indication that he was offering to help her up.

She looked upon the hand and instantly remembered an all too familiar scene.

_**Orihime has just recently collided into one Ichigo Kurosaki, when he had offered to help her up, flushed she didn't comply and stood up quickly on her own, waving her hands in front of her saying 'Sorry profusely' and commenting on how she was fine.**_

The hand was still extended, and she could see it was somewhat sweaty, for this she knew not why. _Well…it is kind of hot in here._

**Out of all the people to bump into…Why isn't she taking my hand. **Glancing at his hand quickly and then fixing his vision back on the girl on the floor whom stared at his hand idly he gulped. **So…it's 50 degrees and my hand is sweaty, _great._**

He wanted to just pick her up and…He didn't know, just hug her? Kiss her? Kidnap her and runaway? Maybe the latter not such a great idea. Finally she had looked up at him and with a blissful, innocent smile took his hand, sweat and all, allowing him to raise her up.

"Oh please forgive me Ishida-kun, I didn't see you coming, and thanks so much for helping me up!" Ishida nodded and with a glance started to walk away, his thoughts strained from forcing out all images of him holding Orihime.

Her eyes had sadden at his lack of a verbal response, the heat upon her face had diminished and was replaced by a paleness she had obtained, unbeknownst to her. _Ishida-kun…_

**I should have said something…_stupid_.** After berating himself, he fixed his glasses once more, covering his contemplative eyes from the people passing by, he told himself not too look back, for sure that she wasn't look back, and continued down the school stairs to leave the building.

Ishida wasn't wrong, she didn't look back, but her eyes fell to he floor as her feet moved to the school window, she stared absentmindedly out the window, at the clouds, until the figure she had just recently bumped into came into view.

She widen her eyes upon realization, after watching his back for sometime he had stopped, turned his body slightly, and looked up directly at her. Her mouth agape she watched intently to see if it was really her he was looking at.

When he smiled softly, so quickly she almost didn't see it, she smiled right back. This was not to his knowledge though as she found him turning away quickly and continuing his stride. _Maybe…_she thought, before furiously shaking her head to rid the thoughts forming.

_No, after all…_It was just a glance in her direction.

**Whelp there it is IshiHime one-shot, I'll be making a multi chaptered story soon, depending on well this goes I think. R&R please.**


End file.
